


Dealing with Embarassment

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when the son of Jupiter saw that shy smile, he couldn't stop himself from pulling the other boy closer and kissing him. Simultaneously, they both got so overwhelmed that Leo burnt Jason's lips, and Jason sent a jolt of electricity through Leo's. Both boys quickly pulled away, each licking their stinging lips.</p><p> "I can't tell if that was really cute or super-hot.", Nico stated matter-of-factly, and the demigods laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Embarassment

"Come on Jason, tell us!"

"Who is it? Come on, you have to tell us now!"

"Yeah, Jase! Who's stolen your heart?"

"Who's the Lois Lane to your Superman?"

"Come on, Jas-"

 

"Alright!", Jason cried, covering his ears as the Half-Bloods scooted closer.

It was supposed to be movie night in Poseidon's cabin (except for Frank, Hazel and Leo, all of which promised they'd stop by later), but they had quickly grown bored of Finding Nemo. They then had decided to play Truth or Dare, in which Jason got asked if he had a crush. Long story short, he had attempted to lie about it, but Piper could tell that he was 'totally head over heels, I mean, like _seriously_ into someone!', and his friends had been trying to get out of him for twenty minutes straight.

 

 "Promise you won't tell him?"

 _"Him?",_ Nico asked.

Jason's cheeks tinged a light pink. "Problem?"

 Annabeth rolled her eyes, before pointing towards Nico and Percy (who had been attempting to hold hands without being obvious, but now simply clasped hands tightly and blushed red upon being called out).

 

"Promise you won't make fun of me?"

 

Piper gave a dramatic groan, and a _'get on with it!_  ' gesture. Jason glared at her.

 

"Fine! It's um…" Jason blushed a deep red, and began biting his bottom lip. "It's Leo."

 

Percy groaned, before pulling Nico onto his lap and turning back to the movie. "Well, no shit. I thought it was going to be someone less obvious."

 

Jason blinked blue eyes. "What?"

 

Annabeth turned back to the movie as well, and Piper sighed.

 

"Darling, it doesn't take a daughter of Aphrodite-"

 

"Or Athena!", Annabeth cut in, eyes never moving off the screen.

 

"Or Athena", Piper agreed, "To realize that you drool with Leo's not looking, and when he is, you just blush."

 

Jason sputtered. "I-what? No! I d-don't-you guys don't-!" He scoffed, cheeks red. "Leo doesn't make me blush!"

 

"That's too bad.", Leo purred, "I'll have to try harder." He then promptly laughed upon seeing Jason's cheeks redden further, as Hazel and Frank walked into the cabin as well, sitting to watch the movie.

 

"Hey guys!", Piper greeted.

 

"I totally make you blush!", Leo cried, wiping fake tears of mirth from his eyes. "So, when were you going to tell me that you're crushing on me?"

 

"I'm not crushing on you.", Jason pouted, looking towards the movie.

 

"He knows Jason.", Frank informed him. "We heard everything from 'it's Leo'. Sorry."

 

"Aww, don't pout, babe. I'm not mad."

 

Jason glared at the fish swimming on screen, cheeks still red. "You don't have to tease me, Valdez."

 

"You are being sort of mean, Leo.", Hazel lightly scolded.

 

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

 

"That's it." Jason stood to leave, fists clenched, and Leo lowered his eyes to the ground. Piper quickly stood, blocking the door.

 

"Jason.", Piper said, "How do you act when you're embarrassed?"

 

The room went silent.

 

"Pissed. Now, get out of my way."

 

"Jason.", Piper almost begged. "How do you act?"

 

Jason sighed, running a hand through blond hair. "I get angry, okay?"

 

"Mhm. And how about when you're embarrassed and you like someone and you don't know what to do?"

 

"God damn it, Piper.", Jason breathed. "I get really mad. I get really mad and I take it out on who I like, alright?"

 

"It's just how you deal with it.", Piper agreed. "And when Leo's embarrassed he jokes around."

 

Jason glanced behind Piper, where Leo was blushing a light pink and still looking at the ground.

 

"And when _Leo's_ embarrassed and he really likes someone and he doesn't know what to do", Piper continued,

 

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he jokes around and takes it out on who _he_ likes?"

 

Jason's heart began pounding, and Leo's blush had gone from pink to red.

 

"Y-you think so?", Jason whispered. Not that it mattered, considering all their friends were watching with interest.

 

Piper shrugged. "Why don't you ask him? Minus the getting really mad."

 

She stepped away from in between the two boys, before looking at Leo.

 

"And minus the joking around."

 

Electric blue eyes met mocha brown ones, and the two shared a blush, both blushes deepening upon hearing Hazel coo.

 

"Um. So-", Jason bit his lip, chickening out. "Sorry I got mad. It's just that I really like you and…yeah."

 

Jason mentally groaned. _'It's just that I really like you?' Can this situation get anymore humiliating?_

 

"Right.", Leo nodded. "A-and sorry that I was, uh, messing with you."

 

The tinker closed his eyes, willing the heat out of his cheeks, and took a deep breath, and-

 

"It's, um, it's just that I really like you, too."

 

All thoughts of embarrassment fled Jason's mind, as he grinned. "Yeah?"

 

Leo nodded, taking a hesitant step forward. With a shy smile, he promised, "Definitely."

 

And when the son of Jupiter saw that shy smile, he couldn't stop himself from pulling the other boy closer and kissing him. Simultaneously, they both got so overwhelmed that Leo burnt Jason's lips, and Jason sent a jolt of electricity through Leo's. Both boys quickly pulled away, each licking their stinging lips.

 

"I can't tell if that was really cute or super-hot.", Nico stated matter-of-factly, and the demigods laughed.

 

"Oh, shut up.", Jason snapped at him, crossing his arms.

 

"I thought it was _electrifying._ ", Leo grinned.

 

Jason's lips twitched in his effort to stop his smile--and effort that ultimately failed--as the demigods laughed for a second time.

 

"I see you're both dealing with your embarrassment.", Piper laughed, "It's a good thing you two have me around to set you straight!"

 

"Sorry, Pipes.", Leo feigned remorse, "But nothing can set us straight. We're completely bent!"

 

Fresh peals of laughter broke out, and Jason snorted. "What would we do without you, Piper?"

 

He glanced at a laughing Leo, and when Leo saw Jason staring at him so fondly, his cheeks went pink and he gave the blond another shy smile. Jason smiled back, completely love-struck at the sight of the tinker's pink cheeks and small smile. 

 

"Quit it with the goo goo eyes already!", Frank cried, and Hazel hit him.

 

Leo opened his mouth to make a joke, but was promptly silenced by Jason's tongue(!) and lips. Leo felt winded after about two minutes, but Jason only let him go when their friends began whistling and cat calling.

 

"W-what was _that?_ "

 

Jason grinned at the flustered Latino.

 

"I think I found a new way to deal with my embarrassment."

 

Leo licked his lips, smirking when Jason's blue eyes shot to his mouth then back to his face.

 

"Well, if that's how you're going to deal with it…", Leo purred, and Jason was very much alarmed by the fact that he had to physically stop himself from moaning.

 

***

 

"Guys.", Percy whispered, "It's going from PG 13 to Rated R!"

 

Jason stuck his hand down the front of Leo's pants, and the Leo threw his head back and moaned.

 

"Rated R to NC 17! Guys!"

 

"Percy, it's like two in the morning. They've probably been imagining doing stuff like that to each other since forever, okay? And now they finally get to do it. So, let them get down and dirty, and let us go to sleep."

 

Percy blinked at Nico. "B-but they're-"

 

"Nico, for the Gods' sake, go have sex with him or something!", Piper hissed, "We're trying to sleep here!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and adored. Please leave me a comment here or find me on Tumblr: http://00horcurxes00.tumblr.com/


End file.
